Non-Work Buildings
Buildings that can be purchased under the "buildings" section of the store that are not part of the work system. Shy's House "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Produces 8 gold and 4 EXP every 45 minutes. Appears to provide little purpose beyond that but is required to build as one of the first steps of the game. Cost: 190 gold per house Cottage "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Produces 8 gold and 4 EXP every 45 minutes. As with Shy's House, provides little purpose but is required in the initial set up of your island. Cost: 190 gold per house 'Farm' "Build a Farm and harvest crops. The number of farms that can be built depend on the player's level." A variety of crops are available and unlocked as the player levels. Gold is made by growing/harvesting these crops. Cost: 90 gold per square Small Pen "Drag and place the animals here to manage them easily. Their gold production also increases." Each pen holds a maximum of 5 animals. Animals placed in a pen increase their gold output by 20% Cost: 610 gold per pen Hatchery (Level 1) "A building needed to hatch dragon eggs. Upgrading Hatchery increases the number of hatching slots." This is where dragon eggs go after purchased or created from breeding. Level 1 Hatchery has a single incubation slot. Cost: ?? Note: Only one Hatchery may be owned. You can upgrade the hatchery using gems. Farmhouse "Shy will plant your requested crops when there is an empty farm." Makes farming more convenient by allowing the player to select a crop to be auto-planted when crops are harvested. Cost: ?? Note: Only one Farmhouse may be owned. Enhanced Breeding Garden (Level 1) "Evolution Garden for Animals. Upgrade the garden to enable dragon breeding." Allows player to breed animals. Convenient for having multiple breedings occur simultaneously, as dragons can be bred in your main garden while this is used for animals. Cost: 500 heart flowers Note: Only one Enhanced Breeding Garden may be owned. Magic Hall "A building that holds dragon Magic Shows. You can enjoy the show with 2 other friends." Allows player to host magic shows which result in winning gold, EXP, and gems. There are a variety of rewards for cheering for your own and other players' magic shows as well as hosting them. Prizes: 1st Prize - 3 gems, 2nd Prize - 2 gems, 3rd Prize - 1 gem, 4th Prize - 30 hearts, 5th Prize - 10 gold. Cost: ?? Note: Only one Magic Hall may be owned. Big Pen "Drag and place the animals here to manage them easily. Their gold production also increases." Each pen holds a maximum of 8 animals. Animals placed in a pen increase their gold output by 20% Cost: 30 gems per pen Dragon Habitat "Drag and place a dragon here to manage it easily. Its gold production also increases." Each habitat holds one dragon. Dragons placed on a habitat increase their gold output by 20% Cost: 5990 gold per habitat Gem Dragon Habitat (Level 1) "Unaffected by the island's max dragon number, Gem Stone Island can hold up to 4 Gem Dragons through upgrades and reduces production time." Level 1 habitat holds a single Gem Dragon. Production time is reduced by 50%. Cost: ?? Note: Only one Gem Dragon Habitat may be owned. Rain Cloud Altar "Clouds from the Rain Cloud Alar will shower rain on crops and fruit trees." Eliminates the need for manually raining on crops to increase their value. Cost: 650 gems or 15000 hearts Note: Only one Rain Cloud Altar may be owned. Dragon School "You can teach dragons on your island to speak. Friends within your 30 ranks of your Social Rank can also help." There are various rewards for teaching your dragons and your friends' dragons to speak. The number of words they can learn is based on their star level. Cost: ?? Note: Only one Dragon School may be owned. Tax Office "Shy will collect resources from buildings, crops, and fruit trees." Eliminates the need for manually collecting rewards. Coupled with the Rain Cloud Altar, allows your island to function without your oversight in order to maximize income of gold and resources. Cost: 350 gems or 6000 hearts or 200000 gold Note: Only one Tax Office may be owned. Breeding Garden (Level 1) Please edit to add the information. Category:Buildings